<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vicious circles bring back old habits by Electric_Monet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087819">vicious circles bring back old habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet'>Electric_Monet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stitches, Whump, about the Longbottoms, bellatrix is mentioned, spells, the inherent homoeroticism of taking care of your homie's wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from danger had become a weekly occurrence for them, but that didn't guarantee that they would make it out unscathed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr./Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vicious circles bring back old habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for falling out of the radar, I forgot how the English language worked...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running away from danger had become a weekly occurrence for them, but that didn't guarantee that they would make it out unscathed.</p><p>"Fuck!", Barty crooked as the needle punctured his skin once again.</p><p>"I know it hurts, it will be over soon", Lucian mumbled softly.</p><p> They had been at it for almost an hour, trying to stitch up the large laceration on Barty's side. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped, giving the lycan a clear picture of where the wound started and where it ended.</p><p> He wasn't a stranger to this kind of situation, he had a basic medicinal knowledge of how to treat his injured mat-, friend, but at the same time, he was too afraid of causing him any more pain.</p><p> Barty slammed his head back on the cot once Lucian reached an angry-looking part of his flesh. Trying not to scream, he took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself down his racing heart before asking:</p><p>"It's going to get infected, isn't it?"</p><p> The older man bit his lip.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I don't know, we'll have to wait…"</p><p> A groan of frustration escaped his mouth. Great. Now they were sitting ducks in a forest he had no knowledge of. What if there were any dangerous creatures around them. What if there were dementors? Or worse, what if they find them? His dark mark burned stronger as the days passed, it was only a matter of time before He sends death eaters after him and by relation, Lucian. He had managed to hide his existence by always wearing a mask, growing out his hair and bandaging up his arms, from his hands to his elbows, saying that he had burned while making a potion when he was a kid, to conceal his mark.</p><p> He should have been more careful, he shouldn't have let his guard down. The bandits came out of nowhere and tried to rob them, long story short they didn't like the fact that they didn't have any money on them.</p><p> It was four against two, so the battle was rigged from the beginning but unbeknownst to them, he was used to fighting dirty. </p><p> Spells and curses were thrown and deflected. Despite his looks, Barty was one of the most talented wizards of his age and he made it known to his opponents. His wand was moving with vigour and with the intent to scare them away. At least at the start.</p><p> <i>It's not enough.<br/> Make them suffer<br/> You know the curse<br/> Do it.</i></p><p>"Shut it", he hissed under his breath.</p><p>
  <i> You are getting soft<br/> Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are…<br/> Come on…<br/> How are you going to protect him?<br/> Just say it.</i>
</p><p>“I’m not going to, shut it”,  </p><p>‘Just keep your eyes on your target, come on now, focus damn it!’, he thought.</p><p>
  <i>That didn’t stop you from doing it to the Longbottoms, didn’t it? Bellatrix was so proud of you~</i>
</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HAD NO CHOICE-”</p><p> He didn’t have time to react before he was sent flying backwards and then rolling to the ground, he had been hit. He made a move to get up but the agony tore through his middle.</p><p>“Gah!”, he was unable to help crying out, turning to his side he was greeted with a long slash that started just below his ribs and ended at his pelvis and by the looks of it was bleeding heavily. He turned his eyes towards his last remaining opponent, who was now running away from them, and raised his wand.  </p><p> However, he didn't get the chance to fire a spell at him as he was knocked unconscious by a semi-transformed Lucian.</p><p> A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he let his arm lay limp on his side, they were safe, for the foreseeable future, at least. He groaned in the back of his throat as he tried to get back on his feet. His skin was burning and it felt like it was too tight, to the brink of breaking.</p><p> "Don't try to move and don't touch it", he heard Lucian scold him as strong arms slipped under his bloodied body and picked him up.</p><p> While the shifting from the movement caused agitation to the wound, he wasn't aware enough for it to be registered by his brain and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.</p><p> That’s all he could remember at the moment. At least they were alive for the time being. </p><p> Lucian kept working on the stitches, the sensation of the needle puncturing his skin and the thread being dragged through the tiny hole had become more manageable as time went on. He was talking about something but his brain refused to process his words. </p><p> Lucian had a habit of talking while working on their injuries, it was good, calming even. His voice grounded him to reality made him feel safe and oh how he missed that feeling.</p><p> A chill ran down his spine, why was he so bloody cold all of a sudden? The sun was still out and the tent was relatively warm, so why...oh...oh no…</p><p>"So...c-cold, in h-here", he whined.</p><p>"I know, I'm almost done", Lucian said as gently as he could as he laid the final stitch on his friend's skin. It physically hurt him seeing him in that state, so vulnerable and in pain. All he wanted to do was curl up beside him in his Lycan form and stand guard against any kind of threat that roamed these woods, but now was not the time for that. He laid his hand against Barty's forehead and his suspicions were correct, he had a fever, a mild one but things were bound to get worse. What he needed to do was to bandage him up, keep him warm, hydrated and fed.</p><p> Searching through the first aid bag they had at their disposal, he found the dressings and immediately he was by Barty's side pulling him up into a sitting position and wrapping them carefully around his middle. He was met with a quiet hiss from his injured friend although that was to be expected from him. While he wouldn't admit it felt nice being this close to the wizard, he could almost pretend they were hugging, that they were safe but he knew personally how dangerous that thought was...</p><p> Lucian swiftly finished bandaging his wound and grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the cot, unfolded it and spread it over the wizard and tucked it around him.</p><p> Before he had even taken a step to give Barty some privacy he felt a hand clutching weakly at his sleeve.</p><p>"Don't leave me", he heard him plead.</p><p>"I'm won't, I'll stay", the words come out on their own.</p><p> And so he does, like a house cat seeking the warmth of a sunbeam. He sits down next to the cot and rests his head on the mattress. There is a balance between being careful with the hurt wizard and the need to be close to him, to reassure himself that he is alive and he is going to be well. Until then he was to stand guard, however long that would take.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hell yeah, rare pair!!! lets gooooooooooo<br/>kudos and comments keep me going<br/>constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>